Angel
by Mindy35
Summary: Tony watches the effect on Gibbs of a little girl who reminds them of someone. Kibbs & Tate undertones.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angel

Author: Mindy

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Absolutely they're mine, duh.

Spoilers: Kate is dead (-ish).

Summary: Tony watches the effect on Gibbs of a little girl who reminds him of someone. Kibbs/Tate undertones.

A/N: For DC!!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kate?…"

Tony caught the expression on his boss' face before he could mask it. The mere mention of the name still brought him up short and caused his own gut to plummet. So he could imagine the considerable and excruciating effect it would've had on the older agent.

He'd spent the last year watching his cranky boss and gauging his moods using a plethora of criterion – including how many coffees he downed daily, how exhaustively he threw himself into their cases, how late he stayed in the office, how distracted he could be, how many shaving cuts he sported each morning, the dark circles about his eyes, how many times he yelled and glared and whacked them and how many Caf Pows he took to Abby.

His conclusion was glaringly simple. The man was in pain.

They were probably all aware of it to varying degrees. He had good days, bad days and worse days. But if Gibbs occasionally needed solace or reassurance, he only ever looked to Ducky, and Tony never had the chance to impart the select scraps of real support he had mentally constructed and long ago wished to share.

Gibbs probably didn't think he had it in him to understand what he was going through. And maybe he was right. He really didn't know how to help.

So he watched discreetly from the sidelines, always anxious and expectant. And the second he heard that name, he knew that the day, which had started so ordinary, had just turned into one of the 'worse' variety --for all of them.

"Katie, come down now, sweetheart."

At her fathers' subdued call, the little girl dropped gracelessly from the tree where she'd been sitting, hidden by the branches and deep green leaves. Her face was drawn as she brushed some bark off her denim overalls and headed towards them, tripping over her untied shoelaces. Tony's heart sunk further as he noted the long dark hair that hung down her back and over her forehead.

The small child was not actually the first that the team encountered. It was a fairly common name after all and they came into contact with a great number of people in their work. The world was full of Kates, it seemed to Tony sometimes. They couldn't escape them. They were only missing one in particular.

He glanced behind him at McGee who stood in the threshold of the kitchen, also watching the little girl with a sober expression. Tony folded his arms and turned back, as his boss took one tentative step towards the glass doors and little Caitlin stepped through, her manner shy and wary. Her dark eyes peered up at her father questioningly, as she clung to his leg, hiding behind him and sweeping her gaze over the uniformed strangers crowding her kitchen.

"It's okay, angel," her dad murmured, stroking her hair: "they're here to help."

Tony watched as Gibbs lowered himself down to her level, balancing on one knee and speaking quietly to the frightened child. He pointed to an embroidered patch sewn onto the front of her overalls; it had her name in different colors, followed by an orange sunflower.

"That's pretty," he commented, lightly. "Did your Mom sew that on for you, Caitlin?"

Caitlin nodded, her brown eyes wide.

"I'm here to find her, bring her home to you and your Dad," Gibbs continued slowly, his voice quiet, his face open: "...and I sure could use your help --what do you say?"

"Okay," Caitlin whispered bravely, letting go of her dad's leg as protection.

"I'm Gibbs," he replied, taking off his cap and holding out a hand.

Caitlin glanced up at her father who smiled gently. Then she turned back to Gibbs, wrapped her small hand around his thumb and shook on it.

Tony sighed as Gibbs sat down at the kitchen table with Caitlin and Robert Angelo to discuss the events leading up to Petty Officer Christina Angelo's kidnapping. He signaled to the other agents to give them some privacy and Tony slipped out with McGee, silently heading back to the master bedroom to help Ziva bag and tag.

She was examining the pills by the bedside when they both entered. Tony paced the room for a moment, attempting to expel the uneasiness from his bones. McGee slumped by the door, sighing as he took off his cap and ran a hand over his hair.

Ziva turned and eyed the two of them: "Who died?" she joked casually.

Both men looked at her dismally, then turned to look at each other. Briskly, Tony grabbed the second kit and headed for the nearby bathroom.

"Well, hopefully not Caitlin's mother," he muttered resolutely as he strode out the door again, patting McGee on the shoulder as he left.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Angel

Author: Mindy

Part: 2/5

-x-x-x-

This day just kept getting worse.

Nine hours after initially being called to the Angelo household to investigate the mystifying disappearance of a young Petty Officer, a newly-married wife and mother of one, they received another desperate phone call from her husband.

The sun was setting by the time they reached the residence, screeching into the driveway at the same time as the local police. Tony jumped out of the truck, his heart pounding loudly, and followed Gibbs as he trotted swiftly up the path, Ziva and McGee prowling closely behind.

The front door was wide open, all the lights in the house were off and a strange sense of doom inhabited the air, diving straight to Tony's gut. In the lead, Gibbs silently gestured for the police to head around the back and for Ziva and McGee to check the upstairs bedrooms while he and Tony continued down the hall and into the kitchen, guns drawn.

There seemed to be no clear evidence of a struggle, until they reached the kitchen and saw that the glass doors, also ajar, had been smashed and shards covered the floor and patio below. Tony stepped out onto the patio and looked around, lowering his gun as the police appeared from both sides of the house, shrugging and shaking their heads.

"Clear," Tony murmured to Gibbs with a sigh.

"No sign of them upstairs," Ziva announced, entering with McGee and surveying the damage with sharp eyes.

"McGee, double check--" Gibbs mumbled, squatting and peering at a fragment of windowpane smeared with blood: "there are lots of places to hide in a place this big. Ziva, get the gear."

"Got it," she replied, slipping out again behind McGee.

Cautiously, Gibbs stepped out onto the patio, standing beside Tony and watching the police check the perimeter of the large yard. Tony glanced at the other man's troubled expression, at a loss for words. Truthfully, he didn't like the chances for little Caitlin or her parents – but if any man could improve them it would be Gibbs. He knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he stuffed this one up.

Once again, he felt the peculiar urge to communicate his faith in his boss and to console him for what obviously affected him deeply. But, unable to find the suitable words, he turned his mind back to the case instead.

"Doesn't make sense, Gibbs," he mused dimly, holstering his weapon and putting his hands on his hips.

"Ya think…?" Gibbs replied listlessly.

Tony stalled suddenly-- as soon as Gibbs had spoken, he'd heard a noise. He turned his head, trying to locate the sound again. He shifted, glancing about them, the glass underfoot scraping and squelching.

"What?" asked Gibbs, noting his reaction.

"Did you hear something?" he asked, as another soft whimper emerged from somewhere aloft.

Gibbs heard it too and looked about as well, both of their eyes ultimately landing on a hoary, huge, dense tree not far from the patio, sitting squarely in the center of the yard. Gibbs and Tony looked at each other.

Then slowly Gibbs moved closer, ducking beneath the lush leaves and peering up into the generous body of the large plant. Tony crouched down, squinting in the dim, orange light as Gibbs held both arms upwards and spoke gently.

"Katie…. It's okay, it's safe. Come down now, sweetheart."

He stood there, waiting patiently, arms outstretched, until the leaves rustled slightly and two bare feet dangled from the branch above his head. Then two small, slightly chubby arms reached down and wrapped around his neck, and Caitlin let herself be pulled into Gibbs' protective embrace.

He carried her towards the patio and Tony could see that her knees and elbows were severely chaffed and her cheeks streaked with tears. The little girl sniffed and gazed at her rescuer with something akin to worship, then tucked her head into his shoulder and sobbed.

"Get a medic," Gibbs mumbled as he strode past Tony, with the crying child in his arms.

He headed straight through the destroyed kitchen and up the stairs towards Caitlin's bedroom. Tony let out a large breath and scratched his jaw, watching wearily and pulling his cell phone out to obey his boss' latest command.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Angel

Author: Mindy

Part: 3/5

See Part One for Rating, Disclaimer etc.

-x-x-x-

Alone in the dim squad room, Tony heard the elevator ding and, from the corner of his eye, noticed his boss approaching. Unconsciously, he typed a little faster, sat up a little straighter. Gibbs, two paper cups in hand, stopped at the entrance to their section.

"Where's Ziva?" he asked tightly, brow furrowed.

Tony looked up from his computer screen. Gibbs had left the other agent in charge of looking after Caitlin Angelo.

"Head," he answered, anticipating the follow-up question.

"Where's Caitlin?" he demanded, a little louder.

"Shhh," Tony tipped his head at the curled-up lump behind Ziva's desk: "Still breathing," he smiled and assured Gibbs quietly.

Gibbs turned and moved around the desk, looking down at the sleeping girl for a long moment. Then he squatted down, gently pulling Ziva's coat up over her shoulder.

Tony looked away, somehow embarrassed by the intimacy of observing his boss in such a rare, unguarded act. Gibbs got to his feet, glancing around uncertainly then leaving the smaller cup he carried on the corner of Ziva's desk for their young ward when she awoke.

Tony peered over, commenting carefully: "Gibbs, I don't think six-year-olds drink coffee."

Gibbs took off his coat and slumped into his chair: "Hot chocolate, DiNozzo."

"Right," he breathed, nodding. He paused, glancing at the time in the corner of his computer screen: "Don't you think we should call Social Services?"

"I intend to have that kid back with her parents by dawn, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied firmly, tapping away at his keyboard with two fingers.

"Dawn is less than five hours away, Gibbs," he pointed out hesitantly: "What if--?"

"She can come home with me, if it comes to that…" he mumbled distractedly.

Tony shook his head vehemently: "Gibbs, you can't--!" he stopped when his boss raised his head, shooting him a look that could kill.

"Or Ziva, or Abby, what does it matter?…" he flustered edgily: "What matters is--"

"I know, I know," Tony muttered placatingly: "Finding her parents."

Gibbs nodded sharply, his eyes still full of constrained fire: "So give me some good news, DiNozzo."

"Aahh…" Tony winced, wishing he could comply.

"Ziva??" Gibbs tried next, rounding on the female officer as she returned to her desk, yawning widely. "Make my night," he ordered humorlessly.

"Got that covered, Gibbs!" Abby answered brightly, appearing with McGee in tow: "I've got a whoop you're gonna love."

Gibbs dipped his head once: "Lay it on me."

Abby grinned and immediately started clicking through some images on the plasma screen: "We were going through the pictures stored in the Angelos digital camera – mostly holiday stuff -- and we noticed something hinky."

"Very hinky," Gibbs muttered, rising and stepping closer to the screen, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I recognize that face," Tony murmured, moving closer as well.

Abby zoomed in on an image of Caitlin playing in a park and being watched from afar by a middle-aged man with long hair and black eyes. The hood over his head and dark clothes meant to disguise him only made him stand out more in contrast to all the happy, holiday folk.

"So did we," Abby told him smugly.

"He's clearly recognizable in three separate images, Boss," McGee added as Abby clicked to the next picture of the same shady figure and shifty features in the distant background behind Christina Angelo, sunbaking at the beach.

Gibbs turned abruptly: "Tony, did you get his address??"

"Yeah, Boss," he replied promptly, rushing back to his desk and grabbing the scribbled notes he'd thought were useless.

"Let's roll," Gibbs ordered, heading for the elevator as the others pulled out their weapons and followed: "This scumbag is ours --tonight!" As his team piled onboard, Gibbs turned at the doors and yelled: "Abs! Keep an eye on Kate!"

"You got it," she yelled back, then added quietly to herself: "Good luck…"

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Angel

Author: Mindy

Part: 4/5

-x-x-x-

"Hello, Agent De Nosy."

Tony turned with a wry grin to see Caitlin Angelo standing with her mother in the hospital corridor, her hands behind her back and her eyes twinkling cheekily.

"It's DiNoz_ZO,_ Kate," her mother corrected gently, but Tony could see that the little girl knew exactly what she had said and thought it immeasurably clever.

He smiled, leaning down to her: "You can call me Tony, Caitlin."

"You can call me Kate," she offered with a little shrug, and Tony felt his smile grow wider.

"You visiting your Dad?" he asked her, noting that she looked much better than the last time he saw her. Her cuts and bruises seemed to be fading already. Her face was clear and open, her dark, straight hair was clean and shiny again and her eyes alight with happiness.

"Yeah," she answered buoyantly: "He's coming home soon."

Tony glanced up at Christina and straightened: "That's great."

"A few days," she nodded reservedly, her face sadly happy: "How is Agent Gibbs doing?" she asked anxiously: "Kate's been especially concerned."

Tony smiled at them both: "Takes more than a concussion to slow Gibbs down."

"I wanna see him, is he awake?" pleaded the little girl earnestly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah, come on in," Tony nodded, stepping aside and allowing her to enter Gibbs' room.

Caitlin ran over to the bed and scrambled up onto it with ease. The movement jostled Gibbs out of a light slumber and he grunted and opened his eyes. Christina stepped closer, standing with Tony in the threshold of the sterile, white room.

"She can't stop talking about you all," she murmured fondly: "Agent Gibbs in particular." She leant back against the doorframe, facing him with a quizzical expression: "She thinks he's her guardian angel."

Tony chuffed lightly: "I've heard Gibbs called a lot of things," he muttered, cocking his head to one side: "An angel ain't one of 'em."

Christina smiled gently: "Well, we are all… very grateful… to all of you. Our family--" she bowed her head as her voice became choked.

"Hey," shrugged Tony casually: "it's what we do."

Christina wiped a few tears from her eyes, still smiling: "Well, you deserve a pay rise," she mumbled jokingly.

"Tell me about it," Tony commented, rolling his eyes.

"Mom," called Caitlin from the bed, where she was perched happily beside Gibbs: "Have you got my--?"

"Oh," Christina walked over to the bed, pulling a folded sheet of paper from her handbag. "Good to see you looking better, Agent Gibbs," she smiled, giving the paper to her daughter, then stepping back and taking a seat by the foot of the bed.

"I drawed this for you…" Kate told Gibbs excitedly, unfolding the paper and turning it right side up.

"Ahhh," nodded Gibbs groggily, holding the drawing in both hands and squinting at it: "S'beautiful, Katie…. hmmm…"

Kate smiled proudly: "That's you," she pointed out, trying to peer around his arm.

"Yep, it looks just like me," he nodded, opening his arm so that she could settle back against his shoulder and they could look at her artwork together.

"Who's this?" Gibbs asked, his voice still slightly slurred from drugs.

"That's my Dad and my Mom…" she told him blithely, pointing to each figure in turn as her pink sneakers kicked against the hospital sheet.

"And that's you," Gibbs murmured, looking down at her warmly: "in your overalls."

Caitlin nodded and gazed up at him. Tony exchanged a smile with Christina.

"What's this?" asked Gibbs, pointing vaguely: "a fairy?"

"Nooo," giggled Katie, wriggling with amusement: "That's _your_ Guardian Angel."

"Ohhh," mused Gibbs in understanding: "I have a Guardian Angel?"

"Ye-ah," she replied, as though it was a ridiculous question. "She has yellow wings and she's called…" she leaned up close to him and whispered delightedly: "Kate! Like me!"

Gibbs lowered the drawing, casting a long look towards Tony who still stood in the doorway, one hand resting on his chin pensively. Then he looked back at the young girl by his side. Lifting his head off the pillow, he stared down at her with a bewildered half-smile.

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Katie beamed. "She told me," she replied simply.

Christina interrupted, rising from her chair: "We should go, let you rest."

The little girl pouted then leaned forward and pecked Gibbs on the cheek. "Bye, Gibbs," she sighed, dropping down to the floor.

"Get well soon, Agent Gibbs," offered her mother, taking the little girl's hand and tugging her away. "Thanks again, Tony," she whispered as they departed, heading down the corridor with Caitlin half-skipping by her side as Tony watched.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs croaked from the bed, lifting himself higher against the pillows: "You wanted something?"

"Nothing, Boss," he replied, shaking his head.

Gibbs glared at him: "What are you doing here?" he demanded more clearly.

Tony stepped forward, raising his right hand from his side to reveal a tall, fresh cup of strong coffee. Moving to the bedside, he put it in Gibbs' hand and watched as he took a long sip, sighing in appreciation.

Tony hid a grin and headed for the door.

"Tony…?"

He turned: "Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs grunted and closed his eyes: "I'm leaving you in charge…"

"I got it, Boss, don't worry," he mumbled, quietly. As Gibbs drifted off again, he exited, making his way back to work to finish up the paperwork from the Angelo case and put it to rest as well.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Angel

Author: Mindy

Part: 5/5

See chapter one for disclaimer etc.

A/N: Thank you for reading!

-x-x-x-

Closing the door to MTAC behind him, Tony tucked a case file under his arm and casually scanned the empty squad room. He was surprised to find Gibbs sitting at his desk, intently studying a large piece of paper. He saw him pull out a sketchpad from where it was tucked beneath his desk, and carefully slip the new page inside.

Tony didn't need a closer look to know who the sketchpad belonged to or who the new addition was drawn by. He continued down the stairs, pretending not to have noticed, greeting his boss with his usual verve.

"Hey, Boss. Didn't expect you in 'til tomorrow."

Gibbs looked up: "Just checking in."

He picked up the final report on the Angelo case that Tony had left on his desk the previous day, opening the file and perusing the photos of Robert, Christina and little Kate. He thumbed through Tony's report briefly, making sure everything was in order.

At his own desk, Tony shut down his computer and slung his jacket around his shoulders. He was late. The others would already be gathered at the Chinese restaurant for their customary Friday night meal. It was a ritual that Kate Todd had spawned actually -- which was odd, Tony thought, because the woman was not especially fond of Chinese food.

But there was a deep and abiding sense of family in Kate. And in the absence of her true family, who were scattered around the country, leading very separate lives, her peers had become her support network and her kindred.

It had started off casually. The restaurant had been chosen by default – it being the closest and the one always open for whenever their insane schedules allowed them a respite. They didn't occur every Friday, and not everyone made it to every gathering, but slowly a tradition and an expectation was born. And, once McGee joined their team, the Friday night dinners at the Golden Duck really took off, consolidating the unique bond between all of them.

Tony still remembered the inaugural Friday night dinner that was just Kate and him. And he remembered missing many of them to instead take some hot, young thing out on a forgettable date, which at the time he was so excited about.

He would give anything now to have just one of those Friday nights back so that he could go and sit with Katie Todd in that tacky joint and enjoy her playful annoyance as he tried to steal her fortune cookies, which she always left 'til last.

The first Friday night dinner after her death was horrible. Months had passed and it was only McGee, Abby and him who attended, but the support network that Kate had gradually managed to create had suddenly become a much more crucial lifeline to them all.

Eventually, Abby had been convinced to allow Ziva to join their party and the new member of their club had turned out to be exactly the fresh spirit they required. The tradition gained momentum again, and the general atmosphere improved steadily. Abby still drank a little too much at times. Ducky still complained about the food, lectured them about MSG, and insisted they find another restaurant.

But for the most part, Kate Todd's favorite time of the week became a raving success again -- except for the continual absence of her boss. Gibbs hadn't been back, despite constant invitations, since Kate had left them. And Tony had begun to doubt if he would ever return.

"Going to the Duck, tonight, Boss," he told him lightly.

"Uh huh," nodded Gibbs distantly, not looking up.

Tony paused, then tried again: "You could come."

Gibbs looked up, shifting in his seat: "Don't think so, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded offhandedly: "Yeah, I told Abby – the cuisine there is an invitation to food poisoning. But you know how she feels about tradition…"

Tony smirked slightly and slung his bag over his shoulder as Gibbs lowered his head again, going back to his work.

"But everyone's gonna be there," he persisted carefully, picturing them all sitting in their usual red booth, waiting for him. Probably bagging him out if he knew Ziva, which he did by now.

"Have fun," murmured Gibbs, distractedly, not looking up again.

Tony sighed and turned out his lamp, leaving Gibbs in virtual darkness. He headed for the elevator, before a familiar urge welled up in him and he hesitated once – twice -- then turned back. He strode to Gibbs' desk, his sentiments clear but his words still failing.

"Here's the thing, Boss…"

He bowed his head, running out of steam. Letting out a frustrated breath, he dropped down, crouching in front of Gibbs' desk, resting his elbows on the edge and shaking his head. After a moment, he looked up at the older man, feeling like a child again, reporting to his captious father.

"Okay," he began again, in a softer tone: "here's my theory, Gibbs." He cast a look at Kate Todd's former corner, summoning his nerve: "She doesn't die…" he said, swallowing roughly: "if we don't let her." He felt tears threaten his eyes for the first time in months and fresh feeling of loss, of injustice, of outrage, of grief.

"She doesn't die," he continued, not shirking Gibbs' intense gaze: "if _we_ remember her."

He rose to his feet and sniffed a little. Gibbs still stared at him in the low lamplight, silent and stunned -- which was fine because Tony wasn't sure he had finished yet or whether he would ever again have the guts to speak his mind to the man he respected most, concerning the woman they'd both cared for.

He took one step back, bobbing his head him: "We've all been really worried about you…"

He knew Gibbs, despite his reticence, had suffered more than a minor head injury during the Angelo case. But he was not just talking about the recent case. They'd _all_ lost someone special and they _all _felt that. And they were all still dealing with it, both privately and collectively. Gibbs was not the only one in pain, in mourning, in numb grief. Even, Ziva, he had discovered recently, had her own healing to tend to.

But that's why the Friday night dinners were so important, it seemed to Tony – they were Kate Todd's legacy. It was one way for her friends to both honor her, and also move on – but together, not in relentless isolation.

Tony wandered a few steps away and ran one hand through his hair until it rested on the nape of his neck. "Kate loved Friday night dinners…" he murmured fondly. He looked back at his boss, laughing sadly: "Especially when _you _came."

Gibbs' face changed imperceptibly, a slight spark flaring within his eyes. He cleared his throat, shuffling some papers awkwardly, then he put his chin in one hand, sighing heavily. Tony watched the older man's internal battle as it raged in dogged silence. He was uncertain who would prevail this time – whether it would be the devil on his shoulder or the angel.

But feeling drained of all expression, he left him alone with his thoughts, walking slowly to the elevator, knowing that if and when Gibbs decided to join them, he knew where they were. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited patiently, feeling his breath slow back to normal.

"What was that soup that Kate used to order?…"

Startled, Tony peered over his shoulder to see his boss standing just behind him, buttoning his coat, his mouth lifting slightly at the edges and his eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Um," Tony blanked for a moment and wagged his head: "Oh, that mushroom thing, yeah…"

"I think I'll get that," Gibbs commented, marching onto the elevator as the doors opened for them.

Tony stood, motionless and dumfounded, staring at him.

"DiNozzo, are you coming?" he prompted impatiently, pressing the button to descend.

Tony obediently leapt inside the doors as they began to close. "Yeah, Boss," he replied eagerly, suddenly realizing he was really, really, _really_ hungry.

_END._


End file.
